Summer Fun
by NoMore-Pikachu
Summary: While out in the forest, a little Pipulp named Sayaka runs into one of her friends; a Pikachu named Thunder. The two enjoy a little fun day together.


Sayaka hummed happily, as she made her way through the forest. The young Water-type hopped into the clear water once she reached it. The sun beat down on the warm summer's day, and she enjoyed the river to cool her off. The forest was quiet and peaceful today, though it wasn't surprising. A lot of Pokémon wouldn't be out in the heat like today.

The Piplup didn't mind it though. She enjoyed the peace it gave her to herself. She drove under the water to see the other Water-types that were in the water. She waved a fin at them and continued for a little bit, before popping back up.

When she did, she spotted a figure at the side of the river that wasn't there before. It was a Pikachu that had bright orange fur instead of yellow, with pale yellow cheeks and lightning bolts covering his fur. Blinking, she swam over to her what felt like—a lifelong friend. The two of them got a long so well with each other anyone would think they've known each other all their lives.

"Good morning Thunder!" she greeted.

The mouse jumped, startled by the female's voice. He had been expecting to see her out here. He turned his black eyes to his friend and he gave her a smile and wave in greeting to the bird.

"Hello, Sayaka. How are you?" he questioned.

"I'm fine. How are things with you and the other Rocketchu?"

Of course, she knew of the escaped Team Rocket Pokémon that had fled into the forest months ago to escape their former masters. Since then, Thunder had met the young Water-type one day and became fast friends with her. She even offered to help them out with life in the woods and he was very grateful for all the help she had given him and his friends.

"Everything's well. Icychu evolved into a Pikachu last night," the orange Pikachu answered her, watching as she swam over to the side of the riverbank and climbed up beside him. "Midnight was the most proud of her. It's no secret that they like each other anymore than it is with Thunderbolt and R-Dedenne."

"That's wonderful news!" the Water-type exclaimed, her eyes bright with joy. "Tell her I'm happy for her will you?"

"Of course." Thunder gave a nod to his friend. He'd let the light blue Electric/Ice-type know of their friend's news. "Wait one moment, will you? I'll be right back."

Sayaka nodded, watching as the Electric/Dark-type scrambled off into the woods. She wondered where he was going and what he was doing. It didn't take long for her to find out though. A few minutes later, he came back carrying two bright red apples in his paws. The Pikachu sat back down in his spot and handed one of them to his female friend.

"Here you go. I thought you might be hungry and I was coming out here to look for some food anyway, so…"

She smiled and took the fruit from him. "Thank you," she replied.

"You're welcome," he answered, taking a bit out of his apple.

The two friends ate their food in silence for a while, listening to the gentle current of the waves of the river in front of them. Once done, they tossed what was left aside, allowing another Pokémon to finish them off.

Sayaka jumped back in the water, the sun making it too hot for her to stand any longer. The Water-type gave a small smirk and spun around, quickly splashing her mouse friend. Thunder blinked, dumbfounded by what just happened, golden fur soaked to the skin. He gave her a playful glare.

"You want to play _that_ game, huh?" he chuckled. "So be it!"

He hopped into the water after her as the Piplup giggled, swimming away from him. The two friends ended up wasting the whole day away playing in the water.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a short little one-shot that I made for my friend's birthday. My friend Kyle and I always seem to ship our two characters in RPs that we do, and since we did RPs with Sayaka and Thunder in the past, I can only guess that these two will end up being a ship as well.**

 **I don't own Sayaka though. The little Water-type belongs to Kyle.**

 **I do own Thunder however. XD.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot of mine!**

 **Before I end this off, I'm sorry for being a bit inactive lately on here. Whoops? But I have a lot of accounts to keep track of and all that wonderful stuff.**

 **I've also been on FictionPress and Wattpad a lot lately while updating stories and things of the like on those two sites. But hey, I'm back with a little one-shot so-?**

 **If you guys want them, you can find the links to 'em on my profile.**

 **For now, I'll see you all later my friends!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
